


Acting Problematic

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YoI Ships Bingo [34]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Gen, I don't know how to tag things that happen in the scene they're acting out, M/M, Scripted Infidelity, Simulated Viktor/Yuri, Yuuri Behaving Badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: When Phichit decided he was going to try to break into the Russian movie market after becoming the hottest director in Southeast Asia, he asked his best friend for help.  After all, his best friend was only married to one of Russia's hottest actors.  Viktor agreed to star in the movie after he read the script as a favor to Phichit.The casting director suggested Yuri Plisetsky for the co-star, and Phichit saw no problem with that.  Neither did Yuuri.  Yuri agreed - he'd just had the big blockbuster breakthrough, and could use the chance to prove that he was versatile and a serious actor who could handle roles deeper than Pretty Boy Superhero Kicky McStabberstein.There was a problem with that.





	Acting Problematic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YoI AU Week Day 1 - Actors AU
> 
> Also written for YoI Ship Bingo  
> Square: Viktor/Yuri
> 
> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/160523410875/angstfluff-prompt-list) “You make every day worth living.”

The tears stung as they fell from Yuri’s eyes, and he stared at Viktor’s feet. “Why would you forgive me for this? Why won’t you hate me? Why won’t you just leave like you know you should, after what I did?”

Viktor put a finger under Yuri’s chin, pushing gently until he could look into Yuri’s eyes. “Because I know you better than that. Because I believe in you. Because no matter what you do, I could never hate you or leave you. You make every day worth living.” Yuri buried his face in Viktor’s chest and started sobbing while Viktor stroked his hair. “Why are you trying so hard to drive me away, my love? Why put yourself through all this pain?” He shot a contemptuous look over at JJ, who was still asleep in the bed Yuri had gotten out of when Viktor came home. “I know you can’t stand that guy at all, so why sleep with him, of all people? Or why try to make me believe you did, because I’m having trouble with the idea of you actually going through with it.”

“Would it make a difference if I had?”

“No. It doesn’t matter, love, I… you could…” Viktor cut off in frustration and looked to Chris. “What’s the line?”

“CUT!” Phichit threw up his hands. “Viktor, what is your deal? I know you’re forgetful, but that’s the fifth time in a row!”

Viktor shrugged as Yuri shoved him off. “I told you you didn’t want me for this role. You’re the one who insisted on having the living legend in your movie.”

“You were eager enough when Yuuri first talked to you about it…”

“Yes, but that was before I knew you’d cast Yuri Plisetsky as Artem.”

Yuri glared at Viktor. “Well if I’d known they were going after you for Pavel, I wouldn’t have taken the role. UGH.”

“Your agent didn’t think there’d be a problem with the two of you. Neither of you mentioned a problem. Yuuri says the two of you hang out all the time, that you’re friends. So please, enlighten me. Why shouldn’t you two be cast like this?”

“I mentioned a problem. I mentioned a problem every single day from the moment I found out you’d cast Yuri!”

“Not to me.”

“Excuse me for trusting my husband to pass along my concern to his best friend.” He looked around the set for Yuuri.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Vitya, you can do this. You and Yuri both can do this, and everyone but the two of you thinks it’s amazing. Yakov was practically drooling when Phichit talked to him.”

“Yakov is an idiot sometimes,” Yuri snarled. “If it weren’t for Grandpa, I’d have walked off this project the second you told me I was working against Viktor. I have no idea how we’re going to get through the sex scene, because I guarantee, you put the two of us in a bed with our clothes off, all you’re going to get is awkwardness.”

“You hate JJ. You had no problem being in a bed with him with your clothes off,” Phichit said. “You somehow managed to make that way hotter than I’d intended.”

Yuri scoffed. “I hate JJ, yeah. He’s an arrogant jackass who thinks he’s way better than he actually is. I’m an actor, Phichit, I can work with that, especially given the context of the scene where Artem hates Ruslan anyway and is just using him to try to get Pavel to give up and go!”

Viktor grinned. “And it doesn’t hurt that with the lights down and the haircut, he kind of looks a little like…”

“Finish that sentence and I will end you with my knife shoes, old man. I will go get knives and strap them to my shoes so that I can end you with them.”

“Of course you will, kitten.” Viktor patted Yuri’s head.

Phichit looked over at the bed. “Is JJ actually asleep over there?”

“No, although I don’t snore and Ruslan is sleeping throughout this entire fight so I might as well be. I’m just ignoring the fight because I don’t have anything to do with it. It’s a bit late to replace Yuri or Viktor at this point, unless we want to reshoot half the movie. I’m just hoping we can get this settled, I’m supposed to take Isabella out for dinner tonight for our anniversary and she’s going to be mad if I’m late. So if the so-called Living Legend can remember that he’s supposed to be an actor instead of just a drama queen, can we get on with it?”

Viktor got in Yuuri’s way. “Forget it, love. JJ’s just frustrated with how long this is taking.”

“Just like the rest of us,” Yuri grumbled. “Yuuri, JJ’s an asshole. You know that. No one cares what he thinks of Viktor.”

“Especially when he’s right.” Viktor rubbed his forehead. “I said I would do this. I can do this. I’m sorry I’m being so difficult.” He took a deep breath and went back to his mark. “Phichit? Where do you want us to start?”

“No. You said you’d been telling Yuuri you had a problem with this, Yuuri never told me anything about a problem. I think I deserve to know what the problem is, seeing as I’m trying to make a movie. If I know about it, maybe I can do something to help you work around it.”

Yuri burst into laughter. “You really can’t, but your funeral, I guess.”

“He’s right. There’s not really anything you can do about it.”

“Does this have something to do with Yuuri?”

“Not at all. Yuuri knows this is all just acting, and he comes with me to sets all the time when I’m doing love scenes. It’s because it’s Yuri.”

Phichit looked completely baffled. “You have a problem with Yuri?”

Yuri kicked Viktor’s ankle. “I don’t know how you don’t know this, with Yuuri being Viktor’s husband and fanboy and all, but Viktor’s kind of like my father. Except that my father is an asshole who abandoned my mom when she got pregnant and only showed back up years later, just to prove that he was a bigger asshole than I’d ever been told. Viktor helped me run away and figure out the paperwork to divorce my parents. Doing a love scene with someone who’s more family than most of my actual blood family is just weird.”

Phichit stared at Yuuri. “You didn’t think to mention that?”

Yuuri shrugged. “They’re actors. I didn’t think it would be this serious a problem.”

“All right. Viktor, Yuri, we’re too far into this to recast, but… there’s gotta be something we can do to make this less weird for you.”

Viktor and Yuri looked at each other. “I think, for most of it, we’ll be okay, but Yuri’s right about the sex scene. I really don’t know if I can shoot that with him. Could we use body doubles, maybe?”

“I’ll look into it. See if we’ve got room in the budget.”

“If you need it, take it out of my salary,” Viktor said. “I don’t care if that drops me below Yuri, and if Yakov gives you trouble, tell him it was a fine for my forgetfulness causing production costs to overrun.”

Phichit chuckled at that. “Yuri? You gonna be okay with shooting love scenes?”

Yuri clenched his jaw. If Viktor could suck it up and be a professional, so could he. “Yeah. I’ll find a way, if I don’t have to do the sex scene with him. But before you somehow go out and hire my cousin as a body double or some shit, I want approval over who you hire.”

“Fair enough. You’ve got a deal. Now, are we ready to try this again?”


End file.
